Book 4
by Dreambig1408
Summary: Gaby goes to work for Slade to save Red X.
1. Chapter 1

"Gaby, it's okay" Speedy said holding her in his arms, Gaby shook her head.

"No, it's not Slade will kill him!" she sobbed. Suddenly, The T.V flickered on.

"Slade!" Robin screeched, Gaby heard Robin's comment and turned towards the screen, she glared at Slade.

"Hello titans-" before he could say anything else, Gaby cut him off.

"YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE! MY BROTHER BETTER BE OKAY OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" She yelled, Slade' single eye showed a glint of amusement.

"You dont even know-" Gaby cut him off.

"Dont think I won't find you, because I WILL FIND YOU!" She interrupted, Slade smiled under his mask.

"Your brother is okay, if you want to keep him that way then you'll come work for me" he reasoned, Gaby looked defeated. Robin broke the silence.

"She would never do that" Robin informed, Kid Flash shook his head at Slade.

"You're wasting you're time" said Kid Flash " we have a whole army of titans and you have nothing, you're better off just handing him over".

"Tempting, but no, I'll take my chances, Good bye Titans" Slade retorted before logging off the T.V screen.

"I'm going after him!" Gaby yelled, Robin stopped her.

"No" He ordered, she sneered at him.

"You're not stopping me!" Gaby yelled, Robin nodded.

"Yes we will, you can't keep risking your life all the time." Robin argued, Gaby tried to push past him.

"I'd rather die than see any one of you hurt!" Gaby said, Robin narrowed his eyes at her.

"It doesn't matter we won't let you" Gaby crossed her arms.

"Then you will have to kill me."

...

"that's what I thought" She walked to her room. They heard the door slam.

"I'm going to talk to her" Logan followed her. He opened the door to find Gaby writing a note.

"You're not going to make me change my mind", she said without looking at him. "I still want to say good bye" he said, Gaby merely scoffed.

"good bye". She picked up her bow and arrows and set out the door.

•••

"We should have stopped her" Logan said.

"She would just find away to get to him" Robin acknowledged, all of a sudden, Red X walked through the doors. "

You're back!" Robin cried.

"Yeah but..." He started to say, Cyborg walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Gaby knows what she's doing" Red X threw his hand off him.

"SHE'S JUST A KID! SHE'S MY SISTER! I AM SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER!" Red X screamed, he stomped through the main ops doors and went to his room, leaving dumbfounded titans.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang just then, Robin ran to the computer and started tapping the keys, he scowled at what came ran in the room.

"It's Gaby."

"no, I'm gonna kill Slade soon". Red X growled.

•••

Gaby dashed across the roof tops, She stopped on one.

"Idiots, they actually just stood there gaping at me. Slade will be happy. I got away, no problem."

"You still have to deal with us", she heard Robin say, Gaby turned around, everyone looked shocked.

"What happened to you?" Robin asked in shock when she looked at them, She was wearing an outfit very similar to Slade's, Her normal, pale complexion was more human looking because her skin was now a light peach color.

"Lot's have changed" Gaby answered in a monotone.

"But you're still the same" Red X pressed on.

"No brother I'm not".

"We don't want to fight you just hand over the micro-chip and you can go back to Slade." Robin reasoned, Gaby shook her head.

"Not a chance, boy blunder." Robin pulled out his staff, He charged at her, but she quickly evaded him and tripped him. She jumped to the other roof-top. Speedy pulled out two arrows and shot at her, she ducked the first one but the second one was aimed at her face. She caught it when it was an inch from her face. Gaby then put the arrow in her own bow and shot it back, It hit Speedy's bow and it quickly turned to ash, They looked at her, They started attacking but she managed to block everyone of their attacks.

Gaby took out a poison gas disk and flung it towards them. Smoke started billowing out, they all coughed and within a minute, they were out cold. Gaby felt regret but ran back to Slade's HQ.

•••

"we got our butts kicked". Beast Boy suddenly said, Robin nodded.

"I know. Slade must have trained her to fight like that." Robin replied, he looked around the room and say that he was missing a person.

"Where's Logan?"

"On the roof. I think this effected him the most." Red X answered glumly, Robin nodded in approval and looked at his feet.

"Why did she do it"?

"I didn't come with Slade willingly, he poisoned me." Red X explained, everyone gasped before Robin came up with a solution.

"She still thinks you're poisoned we could get an antidote!" he yelled out, Red X shook his head.

"Yeah but how would we get to her to tell?"

"I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's it your blood is cleared of poison." Cyborg exclaimed, taking a needle out of Red X's arm, he rubbed it before replying.

"Thanks, Are you sure this going to work?" he asked, Robin nodded.

"Ye,s this what Slade want next, we will go there before she does take her back here and explain." Robin told him, Red X looked at him with doubt.

"What if Slade poisoned her too?" he asked, Robin shook his head.

"we have an antidote remember" he remindes, Red X shook his head once more.

"Right, and what if its a different poison."

...

"that's what I thought".

"Let's just get Kid there to do what he can to get her back here." Jinx said, she kissed Kid on the cheek, Kid blushed and touched his cheek before turning to the door.

"be back later!" Kid said before speeding off.

•••

"Let go of me!" Gaby yelled, she squirmed in Kid's grasp.

"We just want to talk!" He screamed at her.

"Yeah right"She scoffed, she stepped on Kid Flash's foot as hard as she could.

"Oww!"

Gaby ran for the nearest exit but was stopped by Raven.

"We got an antidote to the poison!" she yelled, Gaby stopped. She was silent, almost like she was listening to an unheard voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied, Raven's face was filled with doubt.

"Oh really?" Gaby winced, She stopped talking.

"Sis"? No answer. Red X went to put a hand on her shoulder she pulled back and looked like she thought her brother was going to hit her.

"Did he hit you"? She put her finger on her ear.

" I don't care", she said.

"What"? She took a black ear piece out of her ear, and spoke into it.

"I'm sorry you have been disconnected! if you have any questions you can talk to my brother". She threw it in the floor and stomped on looked shocked.

"That's how he communicates with you" Red X droned.

"Correction that's how he **used** communicate with me" They smiled.

"You know, I look good in this" she motioned to the outfit.

" I think I'll piss him off even more and keep it but make a few adjustments." She walked off.

"She right she does look good in that suit", said Bumblebee. They all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I read through the series again I realize there were mistakes but nobody's perfect besides this other author has a name All Elements of Fire bring it up with her I just come up with alot of ideas for the story she helps with perfecting and spell checking the story but she has come up with some ideas also


End file.
